Normal Life
by Fireflyglow
Summary: The future is always shifting, in a slightest move, in a split decision,or in minor things, resulting to major twists and turns of ways. It is very subjective. Edward never believed that there will be a place for vampires like him after death...there is.
1. Chapter 1

Story based on Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 1. Face off

The Cullens together with their allies and witnesses faced the coven of Volturi and their loyal servants.

Bella gave her instructions to Jacob and says her love or goodbye rather to Renesmee. As Edward knew what she had planned, he quickly grabbed Renesmee and gave her the tightest hug a father could ever give to his child. If only a vampire could cry, surely tears will be falling from his face, as the agony of being apart resides in him.

Due to Marcus' uncontrollable temper, the fight ignited…

Jacob and Renesmee found a way of escape as the pack distracted the Volturi guards. Bella's power's covered the two until they were out of sight. But this caused her to unshield the other side. The thought shook her. She quickly twisted her shield back to protect others. She safeguarded Emmett and Carlisle, but too late, Edward was already being tortured by Jane's thoughts. The pain was too excruciating. It was like Jane hasn't tortured anyone before. This could be because of her envy for Bella's gifts. Though the shield protected Edward's mind again, he was already with his last breath. _"Bella… I don't believe I have a soul… but if I do… I can still wait another forever… even to escape hell to be with you…I love you my spider-monkey, you know that…"_

"_I love you too Edward…" _Bella was mixed with heartbreak, agony, and fury as the only man that she loved died in her arms. The shield grew stronger, changing its shape and color as she walked aiming to Jane's position. The rest of the Cullens charged and fought for their beloved Edward...

***(to be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Twilight._

Chapter 2. The Midst

Edward's POV

Bella… Bella…

Why are my eyes like this? As if the dryness that it's been having forever were washed away. And my hands… my body… I don't feel cold, I'm not sparkling… Why am I wearing this gown? Wait… I can remember this… this is the gown from the hospital… Yes… this was the thing that I was wearing before I was saved by Carlisle. My dear father, I don't know how he feels right now… And my Bella... My promises… Renesmee… What could have happened to them? Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie…

"_My son... have no worries… they will be fine."_ I voice suddenly erupted and I don't know where it came from. _"Who are you?"_ I asked in too much wonder. Then there was a tiny sparkle emerging in front of me. This sparkle started to glow larger and larger as it formed a shape of a human body. I recognized this face… it was too long ago… I can't believe she's in front of me…

_"Ma?!"_ I approached her and hugged her so tight. _"My son, Edward… finally we see each other again… We've been watching you all along… I'm very proud of you, my son..."_

How can this be? This isn't happening. _"Where are we, Ma? What is this place?"_ I let go of my hug for a second. "_This is what we call Tthe Midst, Edward. I saw that you have no faith of what will happen after your vampire life, but you know my son, Carlisle's right all along. He just doesn't know what it really is, but there is… only for you… it became complicated. The One were so surprised of you and your behalf Bella. It is something exceptional. That is why I was summoned to go here and meet you."_

"_He said you have to back my son. I never thought that you will be given this gift. I should probably say, this is a reward for you, for having the will to fight everything… you've been good. I'm proud to have you as my son. You see Edward, when I begged Carlisle to transform you; I was so desperate, because you were so young then. There is so much for you to experience, and I can't bear the fact that you will die being neglected of the beauty of life just because of the sickening war and the Spanish Influenza that we acquired. Carlisle is a very noble man, he raised you well. And you even how hard it is for you, you still stand up for what you believe in. This new life is for you Edward...you'll be surprised."_

"_You have to go back, and this time it will be different. You will remember everything at the right place and at the right time. Close your eyes my son. We will meet again…"_

I'm confused. I have lots of questions in my mind. I don't want to go yet but I was starting to drift away already. _"Wait!…Ma! Ma…ma…"_

*** (To be continued)


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight.

Chapter 3. The Abandoned

Sister Stella woke up in the middle of the night. She quickly stepped out of the bed, put on her jacket and went for the keys downstairs. As she gets nearer and nearer the door, the louder the cry sounds. When she peeked at the little brown box, the sound stopped. It's a baby boy, wrapped around him was a white cloth embroidered with a name Edward.

She gently lifted the baby and put him in her arms. _"Edward?" _And the baby chuckled as he heard the nun whispered, the wonder how babies react like they were understanding things said by adults. _"You must have been very cold and hungry then?" _ The baby was so tiny, pearly white skin, rosy cheeks, his hair was brown and his eyes were green. He's so beautiful that it is a pity that he must have not been fed for days. _"How could abandon you little boy? When you are so beautiful?"_ And the baby chuckled once again. _"Ahh… You think you could already understand what I'm saying, huh? Well, I don't want to get you growing conceited…"_ A smile from the face of the nun aligned as she carried the baby inside the orphanage. _"Well, Edward, welcome home…"_

Six years later…

"Sister Stella! Sister Stella!" Edward was running along the corridors of the orphanage, waving his hand. As the nun recognized her and stopped, Edward stood in front of her, fixed his shirt up and turned all around trying to model his clothes. _"So, Sister Stella, how do I look?" _Asking the nun and expecting of a good result. _"Of course you look so wonderful my dear. You always look good in any kind of clothes you wear."_ She said while pinching the boy's nose. _"Do you think one of them will like me today, sister?"_ His face was so hopeful and angelic. "_Of course my dear, they will like you coz you're one of the kindest, sweetest, and talented boy here in the orphanage."_ _"Thank you very much sister!"_ He gave the nun a huge hug and run the fastest run he could. _"Edward! Hold on a second kiddo! Come here!"_ and he came back catching his breath. _"Happy birthday kid! You thought I forgot about it? Well, here's something for you."_ She took out something from her pocket, put it on Edward's neck. _"Sister Stella! Thank you! This is the best gift ever! I thought no one will remember… Thank you!"_ The boy gave the nun a tight hug, once again, and tears fell down his face. _"Don't cry my dear, this is your day… go on now and wish for them to choose you today."_ Then Edward took his way to the corridor while holding the pendant of the necklace. It's a silver little cross engraved with roses in it.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own Twilight_.

**Chapter 4. Mr. & Mrs. Molina**

**Mrs. Molina's POV**

So this is the place George's been telling me. I wonder how many children they can accommodate here. I wish we could find the perfect one. Our house became lonely since my two daughters got married. I'm so excited 'coz George agreed for us to adopt a boy. I've been trying to have one since we started our marriage but I had this operation after my youngest daughter that will no longer allow me to have children again.

George seems very nervous. He looks like he's outside the delivery room waiting for me to give birth. Ha! Ha! Ha! But he looks happy too, coz we know our home will be livelier once again. Children are like angels sent from heaven. Most of the time, they give a house a good aura even how stubborn or naughty they are. Hope, the one that we will choose wouldn't be so hard to deal with.

Oh, there's the nurse already. _"Good morning Sister Stella, How are you? This is my wife Judy. Judy, this is Sister Stella, the one who gave me a call yesterday."_ George introduced us. Sister Stella looks kindhearted. Her face has some similarities with Hilary Clinton only the nun looks calmer. "_How do you do Mrs. Molina? Are you excited?_ Sister replied. _"I'm good Sister, How about you? Yes, I'm very excited for today. You know, George and I, we have two daughters and both of them are married now and living outside the state. And having a son is also our frustration. By the way Sister, aren't we very early?"_ I asked coz I can taste the smell of bacon and eggs coming out of the hall. _"No Mrs. Molina, you're just in time. There are already five couples waiting at the visitor's area. Please follow me and I'll take you there. The children are almost done with their breakfast they'll be out in a minute."_

**Mr. Molina's POV**

I'm really glad it's Saturday today. Sister Stella just called right on time yesterday because I just finished my class. It'll be cool because I will be able to give time to Judy and our future kid in his first days with us.

Being here in the waiting room seems like forever. I remember the days when Judy was giving birth to Daisy and Anne. But this time is much more different, because it's Judy and me together who are hanging around in anxiety. The same with the other parents in this room, only they were younger than us. The first pair just looked like rich people. I can see in there style of clothing, their fashion sense is really good. And the way they move seems very class and full of etiquette. I bet the kid that they will adopt will be very lucky. I just hope that whoever they choose will not get spoiled. Sitting on the other couch in front of us were Asian couples who seems like late thirty's. Looks like they don't have a kid but trying to have one but can't that's why they are here. There are two more couples with us and there is also a man all by himself with an attaché case with him waiting. Probably he's a business man or something, because he never stops talking through his phone to different people from time to time. Poor kid that he will choose, surely he or she will have problems getting his attention.

Oh, here come the children! This is it!


	5. Chapter 5

_I don't own Twilight._

Chapter 5. Frustration

**Mr. Molina's POV**

The butterflies in my stomach were truly annoying as I heard the screeching of the waiting room's door. I took a deep breathe to ease it out and held Judy's hand. Hers was so cold, but she pressed my hand acknowledging that she also feels what I feel right now.

Then one by one the children stepped inside the room. The first two that I noticed looked like sisters. They were both wearing these simple dresses with laces on it. Their hair was braided simply with ribbons at the end of it. I remember the daughters of Mr. Von Trappe in the Sound of Music by just looking at them. I just hope they can also sing like them as well. The older one's dress was pink and the younger one, who was so shy hiding behind her sister's back, was wearing yellow. She's also carrying a dirty looking doll that closes its eyes automatically when lied down. I noticed it when the young girl bended sideways to peek at us then quickly hid back when she saw the visitors' smile for her. My heart sank for a second as I remembered Judy and Anne. They could have been them if sometime, back then when they were little, something bad happened to me and Judy. God is so kind, He always keep our family safe and whole. I want to tell Judy what I am thinking, but she already looked at me. I already understood, her eyes were saying that we cannot keep them both. Yes, we do not have enough resources to keep two children, and letting only one of them stay with us, will make both of their lives miserable apart.

"_Poor little Natalia; they will not take you because you are so timid!"_ A little breezy voice blurted out from a boy on a checkered red polo with a not so blending tie on him. He just rolled out his yoyo when I got to his attention. The boy seems to have this face that shows too much hatred for the world. I never doubted it, most kids, belonging to orphanages have pasts. I wonder what have come to pass before he became an orphan.

"_Shut up Alex! Or I'll…" _The girl stopped talking as the nun approached them. _"Ella, Alex dear, we have visitors… please observe your manners children."_ _"Sorry Sister Stella…" _The two of them replied.

There were also two kids sitting on the couch. The first is a girl who is busy holding her crayons and trying to draw something like an apple but looks like a cherry instead. The little boy sitting beside her just kept on watching her draw and guessing what the picture is.

Then the rich looking couple approached the sound of music sisters. A relief came into me because they can afford to support the two. Uh! Oh! Then one by one the other couple began to approach the kids. I was startled that it was only me, Judy, and the man with the attaché case were left behind. The Asian couple was already having a conversation with the little girl with the crayons. There was another couple who doesn't seem to find the one that they like and were already at the door saying their thanks and goodbye to Sister Stella. Alex, the mean boy, was already showing off to his future parents. Good luck to them. So, it's just quiet little boy who's guessing the girl's drawing that is left. I noticed that the man with the attaché case is still busy with his phone, so I asked Judy, _"Judy, the boy looks like he feels unwanted. I think it's time for us to approach him, because the man with the phone is busy."_

We approached the boy, and he smiled. Judy started the talking, _"Hello dear, my name is Judy and this is my husband, George. What is your name?"_ Then the boy said, _"My name is Anthony, nice to meet you Mr. George and Mrs. Judy! Are you my mother's friend?"_ Judy and I looked at each other confused. Then the man with the attaché case approached us followed by Sister Stella. _"Oh Mr. and Mrs. Molina, I'm so sorry I was at the door saying goodbye to some of our visitors. I wasn't able to tell you about Anthony. This is his representative, Atty. Connor."_

We learned from the Attorney that the boy was a victim of child abuse by his own father, and the attorney will be accompanying him to his mother for custody. He was left here in the orphanage for a couple of months first through a social worker because they were unable to find the whereabouts of the mother.

I told Judy that it's just not our day. My wife's eyes were a little teary. She's expecting too much from this day… me too…


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own Twilight._

Chapter 6. Almost

Edward's POV

"_Oh! S**t! The time!" _ Have to move quickly. I must have dozed off without putting the alarm on. I can't be late today; this is the first day of the semester. I can smell breakfast already. Mom's making my favorite for the first day of school? Oh my, that means I really need to get going fast 'coz I can't ignore her preparations. Where's my iPod? I can't live without those! And my necklace… Sister Stella… I miss her.... I remember when she gave this necklace; I was in a hurry too. Oh, what do you know? déjà vu, I got my necklace on, and I'm in a hurry, then… "_Walaah!"_ He! he! Got my mom surprised again._ "Edward! Why do you always have to sneak and surprise me like that whenever I'm cooking? Go and eat, or you and your Dad will be late." _That's Judy, my foster mom. She always acts annoyed but I can feel she likes it whenever I'm giving her that attention in the morning. I can see it in her eyes for years and it still haven't changed and then she'll continue with her cooking and hums a tune only she knows. Sitting by the table, laughing, is my foster dad, George.

It's not déjà vu, I remember now, it was my birthday years ago in the orphanage when Sister Stella gave this necklace, and I was in a hurry for breakfast. Alex, one of the kids in the orphanage was in front of me eating bacon. I was laughing at him coz he can't get the ketchup out of the bottle. So he shook it as hard as he can and it spilled out in front of me. My clothes got messy. I went to the sink to clean it up because I thought the visitors wouldn't like me if I look dirty. It took time. I was afraid the visitation is over so I ran the fastest ran that I could to the waiting room. I made so much noise when I opened the door. Actually, I kind of slammed it like in western movies when the ranger walks into a bar. I didn't mean to do that, I was just in so much hurry. Then I saw George and Judy turned around, they were like leaving already. As Judy saw me, she shrieked. George's eyes were widened. Sister Stella and the two of them got to me quickly while the others were frozen. I was dumbfounded by the attention. I really don't know why. _"What happened to you dear?"_ Those were the first words that my foster mom said to me. _"Why do you have blood on your forehead? Did you fall or something?"_ Sister Stella already took out her hanky to wipe the so-called blood on my face. After finding that there was no cut, bruise, nor anything…the two women stopped speechless. _"I'm sorry, that is not blood that is ketchup. Alex was trying to get some from the bottle earlier that he shook it hard it spilled out all over my clothes. I'm sorry Ma'am, Sir, and Sister Stella, but I tried to clean myself up by the sink. There was no mirror I didn't realize I have some ketchup on my face."_ George made a huge laugh that broke the ice. Every one in the room was laughing.

That's how I met George and Judy. Dad and Mom, I should say. I'm so lucky to have them as my foster parents. Their love for me is like for a real son. It's a good thing I didn't see that ketchup on my forehead or else I will force myself to wash up then by taking my time I won't be able to make that great entrance and they will go home frustrated not finding a foster child for them. I almost lost everything. This life that I have now… I wonder what it could have been if I was too early or too late that day?


End file.
